(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensing device provided with a light-receiving section that generates electric signals when subjected to light. More particularly, the present invention relates to the solid-state image sensing device including a translucent or transparent cover member that covers the light-receiving section from the light receiving side and a protective film that is made to adhere to the surface of the light-receiving side of the cover member in a detachable manner, the manufacturing method and attachment method thereof, and parts, apparatus, and equipment using the solid-state image sensing device. In the present invention, bonding or pasting a plurality of members together in a detachable manner is called adhesion. The bonds or pastes to be used for adhesion are called adhesives.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
A conventional solid-state image sensing device is provided with photoelectric conversion devices, such as CCDs (charge coupled devices), CIS (contact image sensors), CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensors, etc. at the light-receiving section. The light-receiving section is covered with a translucent or transparent cover member (glass, for example) for protection. However, the cover member may be damaged or stained during the transport of the solid-state image sensing device or assembling the device to a printed-circuit board by reflow soldering and the like. Accordingly, it has been considered to adhere a protective film to the cover member surface in a detachable manner so that the cover member can be protected until the solid-state image sensing device is fitted to an apparatus, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-58805.